


До мурашек

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Pantherlily
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	До мурашек

Леви не замечает, как кладёт ладонь на голову Пантера Лили, и неосознанно поглаживает, перебирая пальцами короткую шерсть, видимо, ожидая, что тот начнёт мурчать как обычный кошак. Но он же не какой-то там домашний питомец, он — иксид! Воин, мастер фехтования, бывший командир первой дивизии Магической Королевской Армии...

Пантер Лили сокрушённо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Хорошо хоть не лапами. Какой позор на его командирскую голову! Докатился. Позволяет гладить себя как какого-то дворового кошака только потому, что до холодного пота и трясучки боится грозы. Даже хвост, раздражённо стегающий по столу, успокаивается и обречённо прижимается к ноге.

Тепло человеческой ладони на голове внезапно пропадает, а иксид испуганно замирает, почти переставая дышать.

Грёбаная гроза. И ведь не уйдёшь же... Приходится сидеть на столе рядом с книгой, которую увлечённо читает МакГарден, и стоически сносить сомнительную ласку. Хорошо хоть есть целая миска любимых киви!

Очередной раскат грома заставляет его вздрогнуть и инстинктивно прижать уши к голове. И ласковые прикосновения возобновляются — девичья ладошка моментально принимается поглаживать так успокаивающе и нежно... А пальчики — так приятно почёсывать за ушком... Хороший отвлекающий манёвр, с которым вполне можно пережить очередную грозу.

Терпкий древесный запах книжных страниц причудливым образом перемешивается с тонким, цветочным, исходящим от руки Леви, и мягким облаком окутывает иксида. Порой он слегка щекочет нос, что хочется почесать его, но не раздражает. Ободряющая ласка согревает голову, спускается от ушей вниз по шее и растекается теплом по спине, добираясь приятными импульсами до пальцев и кончика хвоста. Только усилием воли Пантер Лили подавляет желание выпустить от удовольствия когти, пробороздив поверхность стола, и задрать хвост. Зато чувствует, как глубоко внутри зарождается нечто новое. Как это нечто разрастается, давит на грудь. Как при очередном вдохе воздух в горле начинает мелко вибрировать...

— Мр-р-р...

Пантер Лили в ужасе распахивает глаза, уставившись перед собой. Нет. Это невозможно!

Бросает ошарашенный взгляд на Леви, но она так увлечена своей новой книжкой, что совершенно не обращает внимание на происходящее вокруг.

Девичья ладонь вновь ласково проходится по голове, слегка касаясь закруглённых ушей, а после останавливается у основания левого. Пальчики неторопливо перебирают короткий мех, а затем соскальзывают в сторону, задевают линию челюсти и принимаются почёсывать под подбородком.

Пр-р-риятно-о-о... До мр-р-р...рашек.

Пантер Лили невольно подаётся вслед за ласкающей рукой, чуть запрокидывая голову. Вибрирующий звук внутри нарастает с каждым нехитрым движением пальцев...

— Мр-р-р...

И вот уже Леви удивлённо смотрит на по-настоящему мурчащего иксида.

Пантер Лили приходит в себя будучи стиснутым в объятиях счастливо улыбающейся Леви, чей книжно-древесный запах, кажется, теперь навсегда останется в его лёгких. А его маленькое сердце начинает отбивать отчего-то удивительно восторженный ритм.

* * *

Каждую последующую грозу иксид предпочитает проводить в компании любимых фруктов и Леви, чей запах действует умиротворяюще, а нежные поглаживания помогают спокойно пережидать жуткие капризы погоды. Он уже не стесняется давать волю своей кошачьей натуре, оглашая комнату тихими мурчащими переливами. Лишь бы девчонка не переставала почёсывать за ушком.

Единственное, о чём он жалеет — что так свободно она общается с ним только в образе мелкого кота, заменяющего ей домашнего питомца. А стоит Пантеру Лили принять свою боевую форму, то Леви шарахается от него, как от прокажённого, напрочь забывая о долгих доверительных беседах во время гроз. Хотя, может, ей просто нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

Но Пантер Лили умеет ждать. Как и умеет хранить секреты.

И пока он жив — он будет оберегать эту юную хрупкую волшебницу с запахом книжных страниц как самое бесценное сокровище. Будет и дальше позволять гладить и тискать себя как домашнего кошака, лишь бы она была счастлива. Будет приглядывать за ней даже без просьб Гажила. И всё чаще жалеть, что при всей своей магии никогда не сможет стать человеком.


End file.
